


Start Stream

by stilesandsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Amateur Porn Star, Cum Swallowing, Ficlet, Fingering, I mean it's really short, M/M, Porn, Stiles is 18, Voyeurism, self pleasure, this is just porn, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesandsourwolf/pseuds/stilesandsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little something i wrote in about 10 minutes to get the writing juices flowing, i hope you guys enjoy it xo</p></blockquote>





	Start Stream

Stiles was still pretty new to this whole cam thing, but he had done a couple of shows and people seemed to like his “twinky appearance”. If the two hundred or so people in his live show right now meant anything, he was definitely attractive to gay guys. His eyes combed through the flurry of chat messages as he sat back in his computer chair, slowly stroking his hard on.

People definitely were not afraid to tell him what they wanted, from the simple “you're making me hard” to the always popular “i wanna see you cum”. It made him so hard to know that there were so many people watching him, wanting to see him pleasure himself, and most likely wanting him to pleasure them, even if it would never happen. There was something about the attention that made it so erotic for him.

 “You guys wanna see me finger myself?” He asks the camera, already sliding off his chair to make his way to his bed. As he adjusts the camera to face his bed, he catches a couple of the comments. Man, these people are dirty as fuck.

 He smiles to the camera as he flops onto his back and pops open a bottle of lube, squirting some onto his hand. He lifts his legs to expose himself to the camera and slicks himself up, moaning softly. His cock jumps as the first finger slips in, eyes drifting shut he slowly slides in and out of his hole with soft moans. He adds another finger grunting at the slight tinge of pain, but it’s quickly replaced with another wave of pleasure

 Stiles fingers himself greedily, eyes on the camera as he grinds his hips against his fingers, moaning in ecstasy. His free hand groped at his hard cock aching for some stimulation. He’s too far from the screen to read the messages he sees popping up one after the other, but he can only assume they’re extremely dirty thoughts, which turns him on even more, if that’s even possible at this point. He can feel his muscles tightening as his orgasm approaches. His twists his fingers inside of himself in an effort to hit his spot, and when he does, his climax hits him like a bullet train. He lurches forward as cum splatters his chest and chin, trying desperately to keep his fingers on his prostate, as he grunts and moans.

 He falls back onto his bed, allowing his fingers to slip free from his hole as he pants lightly, muscles recoiling from the orgasm. The tiny pings coming from his computer remind him that hundreds of people just saw him cum and that his stream isn’t over yet. He slides off his bed and moves towards the camera to show off his money shot. He gives a smirk as he wipes cum off his chin and slips it into his mouth, pulling his clean fingers out with a pop.

 “Well, i hope you all enjoyed that as much as i did,” He tell the now four hundred and fifty three viewers as he thumbs his bottom lip absentmindedly.

 “So, i guess i’ll see you all next time, have a good night guys.”

 With that, he clicks the “End Stream” button and heads off to the shower to clean himself up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something i wrote in about 10 minutes to get the writing juices flowing, i hope you guys enjoy it xo


End file.
